You're My Boyfriend!
by phantasmbreaker168
Summary: What if the country's crush is your boyfriend? Percy Jackson, a very famous actor/model wanted a normal life away from the glittering lights of Hollywood. He decided to go to a public high school disguised as a nerd, there his life took an unexpected turn when he met Annabeth Chase...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything in the PJO Series, this is just a story**

_**You're my Boyfriend?**_

**Chapter 1**

**The Famous Actor**

"ANNABETH! COME OVER HERE", Silena yelled.

I nearly dropped the Architecture Books I was planning to buy. I wondered if Silena is in some kind of trouble like not being able to buy her favorite fashion magazine or something since she asked me to come over her.

"What is it?", I asked irritatigly. She looked at me with sparkling eyes. It almost made her blue eyes look like sapphires under the moonlight. She showed me the fashion magazine she was reading.

"Look! It's Percy Jackson modelling with Rachel Dare! Don't they look cute together!", she said yelling.

I looked at her weirdly and to the people around us who would've mistaken Silena as a lost mental patient, I took a glance on the magazine she was reading there displayed a picture of a pretty redhead lady lying on the lap of a handsome dark-haired guy.

"Who the heck is that Peter Johnson guy?", I asked

She let go of the magazine she was reading an and shot me with an are-you-seriosly-serious look. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of us until I spoke up, "I don't know anything about Peter Johnson"

She took a deep breath, "Seriously, Annabeth Chase, Are you living in he Stone Age where the television and internet does not exist?"

"According to Alvin Toffler, I live in the Age of Computers or also known as the Third Age", I answered.

"I mean by do you even watch television", she asked me again

"I do", I replied, "I watch National Geographic, History Channel and Discovery Channel"

She put down the magazine down and sighed, "You're hopeless, Annabeth Chase".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

***The Next Day***

I was reading Bachelard's _The Poetics of Space_ when somebody entered the library which was unusual since I'm the only one visiting it for this time.

It was a guy about 5'10 in height and has disheveled black hair and green eyes behind a thick pair of eyeglasses. "Can you please hide me in here?", he asked.

"Why?", I asked.

"The bullies are chasing me", I answered.

"Okay", I said as soon as I herd screams and cursing outside the door. I pushed the stranger under the table where I was reading.

The door swung open, displaying Clarisse and her goons with a disappointed look on her face, they flung their eyes across the room then they spotted me. "Hey owl-head, have you seen the newbie".

"N-n-no, I d-d-don't know that t-t-there's a n-new s-student in here", I said. Sorry if my acing skills are low but Clarisse and the Goons are toughest but they are the easiest to manipulate.

They immediately left after that, "You can go ou now".

He got out and sat beside me, "Thanks", he muttered.

"You're Welcome. You're lucky you weren't able to attend your Initiation Ceremony", I laughed.

"Oh, I'm Peter Johnson", he said holding up his hand.

"Like the famous actor or something", I said remembering the incident yesterday involving Silena.

"No,no that's Percy Jackson", he said.

"Oh, Sorry I'm Annabeth Chase", I said and took his hand.

He looked at hiss watch, "I'm sorry, Annabeth but I have to go now", he said.

"Okay be careful", I said, "And make sure Clarisse will not catch you"

"Oh, I will", he said flashing a brilliant white smile (that made me wonder how many times a day he brushes his teeth) "By the Way, It's Nice Meeting You"

He Left and I was left in my seat, speechless.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Percy's POV**

"Oh man seriously, you got bullied! I said that it's better for you to go to Rachel's Celebrity School not some kind of public highschool!", Nico said.

I took off the glassses I was wearing, "It's Okay"

Then he too notice of something, "How come you're unscathed?", he asked.

"Well there's this pretty girl who I ran into the library and she hid me from the bullies. I hope I can see her again tomorrow", I said

"Dude, you're drunk", Nico said

I scrunched up my eyebrows, "No, I'm not. what made you say that?"

He shook his head, "Cuz I know you as a playboy actor and you're not interested in seeing a girl twice, even Rachel! Dude I know that you're tired of her face and why are interested in seeing this girl almost everyday"

"Because, she's interesting"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**This my second time writing, plese read and review, your reviews will decide if I will continue or drop this story. Thank You...**_

_**-BB168-**_

_**6-10-12**_


	2. Chapter 2

**To all those who waited for an update: I'm really sorry...**

**Urrgh! School was like hell. HELL! And Math was like going all shitty in my brain. I mean you cannot expect a normal seventh grader to comprehend those Math gibberish that seem to be like the cause of all of my paranoia right now. And Social Science too! Our project is so like hardcore.**

**And the tests in Soc Sci was like coming and passing by and our Filipino (I'm from the Philippines :D) play is pure cram. So I apologize for all of it. And also, in my own part, I dealt with my anime obsession all these months and I finished all episodes of Code Geass, To Aru Majutsu no Index,**

**and The World God Only Knows. Not to mention that I am currently watching the Railgun series, Sword Art Online and K Project and repeating the episodes of Ouran High School Host Club that I almost forgot about Percy Jackson.**

**So for all the people with kind hearts, Forgive me please. **

**Currently listening: Love is War- Hatsune Miku**

**Without any further ado (insert drumroll)**

**Here's the Second Chapter:**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Percy's POV

The moment I entered the halls of Goode High School, I immediately knew that I'm screwed up. The moment I entered the halls of Goode High School, I found myself in a similar predicament yesterday, only worse. And that is, my folks, being surrounded by bullies and being cornered in one side while passing students ignored your dire situation or would look at you in pity.

Life hates me.

There were three of them, their gang is called Alpha Trio and apparently, they are the biggest bullies in the face of Goode High School. Heck maybe, in the face of Earth. Clarisse La Rue and her so-called brothers, Mark and Sherman. It makes them sound like that they're members of a fraternity but seriously, these guys could really pass as their siblings. Their warmonger attitude, those bulky physiques and those mean expressions etched on their faces were enough to convince that they are. (But actually not)

At times like these, I wished my bodyguards were here.

"W-w-what d-do you w-want ?", I asked, stammering while trying not to establish eye contact with any of them.

Establishing eye contact with them will be translated in their minds as another feeling tough guy to beat up.

"You know what it is, newcomer. It's your money", Clarisse answered while grinning menacingly, showing her teeth that was like chiseled from iron.

"I don't have much cash with me", I said, backing away from the trio, "I only have money for lunch"

"Don't be stingy. It would not hurt if you miss your lunch", Mark smirked. His aura definitely saying 'GIVE YOUR MONEY NOW'.

I gulped nervously. I checked my surroundings for any possible escape routes.

"If I don't eat my lunch my mother will be angry at me!", I yelled at the top of my lungs and I ran at full speed away from them.

"FOLLOW HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE", Clarisse hollered.

I continued to run for the sake of my pitiful life. Gladly, the students, who saw a guy accelerating past at full speed cleared the path. Unfortunately, Clarisse and her goons were also dashing behind my back.

_**I wish I could control the vectors of the wind on my feet**_, I screamed mentally remembering an awesome scene of a certain anime I watched.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Annabeth's POV

I was in the Astronomy Club's tower quietly cleaning the telescopes of the dust that clung into them while humming to the tune of _Mary had a Little Lamb_.

I smiled happily as I breathed in the smell of the books, they seem to make me relax and today, my morning was quite peaceful so what could go wrong?

I heard footsteps coming from corridors, getting louder as each second pass by. The door swung open, revealing the same person from yesterday whom I rescued from the Initiation Ceremony of Clarisse and her gang. His cheeks were flushed with exhaustion and beads of sweat designed his face. His skin was pale and he was panting like a lost dog in the middle of summer.

"Let me guess", I drawled absentmindedly, "You're being chased by bullies again"

Peter nodded nervously. Noises echoed from the corridor and we listened to the Alpha Trio's conversation.

"Damn, where did he go ?", Mark asked to no one in particular. Typical of them.

"We lost him again", Sherman wailed. Such a rare moment, I should have recorded it and use for future blackmail purposes.

"Maybe he's hiding in here. Let's check it out", Clarisse concluded.

Peter and I froze for a moment or two. Then an idea came to my mind.

"Come on", I said while keeping my voice down. I grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled him towards to the equipment storage closets. I opened a half-empty cabinet and urged the pitiful newcomer in. He shook his head agitatedly.

"There's no way a person could fit in here", he whispered to me.

"There is always one", I said through gritted teeth and shoved him forcefully inside.

"O-ouch", Peter yelped rather loudly. It wasn't like that there were any broken bones but this person was definitely overreacting.

"There!", Clarisse yelled loudly, "That punk must be inside".

I forced Peter inside the closet, half-buried beneath the equipment. Gladly, these are equipments that are soon to meet the dump site but shoving the poor guy on the closet bugged my conscience a bit.

_Okay, here goes nothing_

The door swung open forcefully as if someone attacked the poor door with a battering ram altough the weapon itself is not necessary. Typical of Clarisse and Co.,

Clarisse scanned the room. I felt her stare drop at me. Despite the cold feeling that went down my spine, I continued to quietly arrange the scattered books and returning them into their respective bookshelves. I hoped that the pretend-as-if-nothing-happened strategy worked.

And my mind was not that really good in developing strategies in an unexpected situation. i.e: A chance of being a victim after helping a guy being chased by bullies.

"Hey, Princess", Clarisse boomed.

I turned to face her, pretending that I'm actually an innocent bystander in the current situation.

"Yes ?", I asked sweetly.

Oh gods, Silena must have brainwashed me. I DO NOT use sweet tone and stuff like those...

"You saw a guy like this", she said as she began to trace an invisible shape, which obviously are shaped like glasses.

"No", I replied immediately.

"But I'm pretty sure that I heard that punk scream", Sherman stated.

The three of them looked at me as if their glares could reach down to my soul. "Oh, it's probably me. You know, I like to talk myself and such so you have probably mistakened my voice".

Clarisse sighed, "It's no use".

I did mention on the first chapter how these guys are easy to manipulate.

They immediately left the room. Altough they slammed the door hard enough to loosen the wooden structure of its hinges.

I listened as their footsteps died down. Once, that there were no more noise left, I went to the nearby closets and opened the ones filled with broken junk and defective equipments.

"They're not here anymore", I said while opening the door.

"Mmmph", came a muffled reply. I cannot just let a newcomer die of suffocation can't I ?

I pulled him out. "Aaaah", he said.

I guess I pulled him to hard. "Sorry", I mumbled and tried to pull him again, only this time, gentler.

"Here you go, Pete-", my sentence broke off, before I knew it Peter lost his balance and I landed on the floor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Percy's POV

Let it not be said that I'm physically fit. I'm not that really good at that part since I can maintain my well-endowed figure that every girl in the country fawns for through my high metabolism. But when it comes to stuff like balance, coordination, and those stuff, I'm pretty lame at those.

Altough motivation turns on an inner switch in me that makes me fit for a situation like running past your limits to escape from bullies.

So when Annabeth pulled me out of the closet where she dumped me with half-destroyed equipment. I immediately lost balance.

Instead of escaping unscathed and landing normally on the floor.

I flew. Yeah, I flew. Apparently, my physical inability defies the laws of gravity.

In midflight, I accidentally bumped on Annabeth. She yelped involuntarily as the two of us landed on the ground.

And before I knew it, my face was already planted on the floor and my nose is probably fractured and my teeth felt like I peeled a coconut.

I averted my gaze upwards. I gulped involuntarily.

_'Oh, God'_, I thought.

I landed awkwardly on the floor. Annabeth was starting to regain her composure. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed her cheeks which was probably sprained.

Her legs were spread suggestively and my head was between her creamy flesh. Her legs were bent forward on the floor as her arm supported her weight.

I repressed the urge to nosebleed . Forcing all the blood about to come out of my nose back to my brain.

But as a man who in a normal sense has hormones as high as stars. And as a man who had a fair share of women of different ages, it was not my first time seeing myself in a similar situation but unlike this time, those women did it in their own free will.

As a man my next words were probably the same as anybody who is in the same situation as I now do.

"Why are you wearing such childish panties ?"

Seriously, what kind of 16-year old girl wears strawberry-printed panties ?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**I have a feeling that I need to change the rating to T later on**.

**Please review!**

**Reviews are truly appreciated...**

**BB168- 12-2-12 19:03**

**Philippine Standard Time**


End file.
